


You're A Beast

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom Link Sub Rhett, M/M, Nothing but smut, Rough Sex, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: Rhett asks Link to take control, and Link decides to push his boundaries a little.





	You're A Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains profanity, rough sex, bondage, consensual violence/name calling.

Rhett and Link barely made it inside the house before they got started. Their kissing was frantic and their hands wandered all over each other.

“Link.” Rhett whispered. “You’re in charge tonight. Do whatever you want.”

Link smirked. “Are you sure? I think I’m in the mood to hurt you a little.” He cupped Rhett’s ass and squeezed it, digging his nails in a little.

Rhett sighed. “Yes, please. I want you Link. I want you to hurt me.”

Link stroked Rhett’s face. “I want you naked in bed as soon as possible. Don’t keep me waiting.” He gave Rhett a swift smack on the ass as he quickly made his way to the bedroom.

Link sauntered behind Rhett; he wanted to let the anticipation between them build a bit. He went into the closet and pulled out some rope. He turned around to see Rhett lying naked on the bed; his eyes pleading with him.

“Link please…I need you.”

“Have patience baby. We’re in no hurry.”

Link got undressed, straddled Rhett, and kissed him slowly. Rhett started grunting and grinding against Link.

“Mmm, you’re like a fucking animal tonight. You keep that up and I’m going to have to tie you up.”

Rhett nodded his head. “Yes please.” He gasped. “Tie me up.”

Link grabbed the rope. “Sit up and put your arms up.” He commanded. Rhett put his arms up and Link tied his wrists together.

“How’s that feel?”

Rhett swallowed hard. “Good.”

Link rubbed his hands all over Rhett’s chest, then reached down and teased his manhood. “I want to hurt you so bad tonight.  _Really_  hurt you. May I?”

“Yes, please. Do whatever you want Link.”

_Smack!_

Link slapped Rhett across the face. “How was that? Did you like that?”

Rhett strained against the rope and moaned. The spot on his face where Link hit him was red. “Yes. Do it again.”

Link slapped Rhett again, this time on the other side of his face. “Harder.” Rhett cried, so Link slapped him two more times, each hit harder than the last.

“So you like it when I smack you around, huh?” Link said as he reached down to stroke Rhett’s cock. “What if I wanted to call you names?

Rhett nodded. “Do whatever you want, I’m all yours.”

Link leaned over and began kissing Rhett’s neck. “Oooh, you’re so bad Rhett. So bad. Asking me to do all these things to you? You’re such a whore.”

“Mmmhmm.” Rhett responded.

“Such a dirty whore.” Link whispered in his ear. He started grinding against Rhett’s manhood until he began to whimper.

“Link I…I need you inside me.  _Please_. I’ll do anything.”

Link got up and grabbed the lube from off the nightstand. “Oh baby you’ve been so good tonight. All you need to do is lie down and let me have my way.”

Rhett slid down the bed until he was on his back. “Spread your legs.” Link said, and Rhett obeyed. Link climbed in between his legs, put some lube on his fingers and shoved them inside Rhett. Rhett yelped.

“How was that?” Link asked. He wiggled his fingers around a little.

Rhett groaned. “Good, but…”

Link gave him a look. “But what?”

“Not as good as your cock.”

Link chuckled. “You know, I was going to make you wait, but I guess I’ll let you have it now. You deserve it.”

Link placed the tip of his member against Rhett’s entrance and stroked himself a few times.

“Link…” Rhett whimpered.

“All in good time, sweetie. How about you touch yourself for me while you’re waiting?”

Link reached up and untied Rhett’s wrists. Rhett started stroking himself as Link slowly entered him. Link matched his thrusting with the rhythm of Rhett’s strokes. Rhett writhed and groaned loudly as Link began smacking him on the ass.

“You’re a beast.” Link said. “You’re a beast and I’m going to fucking tame you.” He dug his nails into Rhett’s thighs. “Come for me.  _Now._ ”

Rhett’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he released himself all over Link’s chest. Link thrust a few more times until he too tumbled over the edge of his pleasure and emptied himself inside Rhett. He climbed on top of Rhett and began to kiss him softly.

“I love you so much.” He whispered. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“I love you too, Link. Thank you for treating me so well.”


End file.
